Love At First Sight
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Chloe sees Travis for the first time, and their eyes lock. My first So Little Time fan fiction! Please R/R! Updated! Chapter 3 uploaded!
1. The Eye Lock

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to So Little Time.

(I do like Travis Morgan though! Hehehe!)

AN/ My first So Little Time fan fiction! Yeah! Chloe and Riley are both fourteen.

Enjoy! =D

Chloe stood modeling in front of her bedroom mirror.

"Riley, do you think this blouse makes me look fat?" she asked.

"No, Why?" Riley asked.

"Well, today is the first day of the rest of our lives! I have to look great!" Chloe explained as if it were obvious.

"Chloe! Get a grip! It's just high school!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley, do you know what your problem is?" Chloe asked.

"No Chloe. Please inform me." Riley said.

"You don't take things serious enough!" Chloe replied.

"Oh really? I don't? Because I think I do, but _I'm_ not melodramatic!" Riley said.

"Are you trying to say that I am?" Chloe asked glancing out the window.

"Yeah, I am." Riley replied grabbing some clothes off their racks.

"Alright. Maybe I am sometimes. But you have to admit that high school is a big deal!" Chloe reasoned.

"I'll admit that, and that alone!" Riley said changing into one of the many outfits spread out on her bed.

"The rules are different in high school!" Chloe said.

"Like what?" Riley asked curious.

"Like you can't where the same thing twice." Chloe gave an example.

"Well, how does this look?" Riley asked modeling her low ride stretch jeans, and sparkly red halter, complete with red boots with three-inch heels, and a silver zipper.

"Cool. We had better go, or will be late!" Chloe said. She was wearing a white halter with sparkly sequins, and a pair of white low ride stretch jeans, complete with white boots with three-inch heels, and silver zippers, and she also wore a sparkly sequined belt that said princess on the buckle.

They went down stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Hey mom! Manuelo." Riley greeted.

"Yeah, hey guys." Chloe echoed.

"Hi girls! Are you ready for your first day of high school?" Mrs. Carlson asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Riley said digging into her oatmeal.

"I am totally ready!" Chloe agreed beginning to eat her oatmeal too.

"That's great!" Mrs. Carlson smiled.

"Eat up your oatmeal girls. Your bus is almost here!" Manuelo warned.

Chloe and Riley ate, and headed for their bus.

When they were at school they headed for their first class.

After a few more classes it was time for lunch.

Standing in the lunch line Chloe noticed a guy up a head of her in the line.

He happened to glance back, and there eyes locked for a few moments before someone pushed him forward.

Chloe didn't see him as she sat down with Riley.

"I just saw the hottest guy!" Chloe exclaimed as soon as they were seated.

"All ready?" Riley questioned.

"He had these amazing green eyes, and his eyes locked with mine in the lunch line, and that was it! I have to date this guy." Chloe exclaimed

"Describe him." Riley smiled.

"He was about five seven, and had light brown hair, and a great tan! Did I mention his awesome green eyes?" Chloe asked her stomach doing a flip-flop.

"Yeah, you did. By how you just described him I would guess that's Travis Morgan. One of the other girls is obsessing about him, and he sounds just like the guy you're talking about.

"Another girl was obsessing?" Chloe demanded.

"I wouldn't worry about it. According to her he didn't even glance at her once. But you locked eyes with him." Riley reminded her.

"Your right." Chloe relaxed a little.

_Mrs. Chloe Morgan. Mrs. Morgan. Mrs. Travis Morgan. _Chloe thought dreamily.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please click that little purple button down there, and let me know! I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With know bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. Detention!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the So Little Time show.

(I do however; find Travis to be fairly cute!)

"Chloe, wipe that dreamy look off your face! Ms. Westmore is coming this way!" Riley warned her.

Chloe regained her composure, and smiled at Ms. Westmore, "Hi Ms. Westmore!" she said brightly.

"Oh! Hello Miss Carlson," she said, a hint of a smile appearing on her face.

Riley grinned, "Yeah, Hi Ms. Westmore."

Miss Westmore disappeared down a hall, and Chloe resumed daydreaming about Travis.

The bell rang jerking her back to the present.

"Chloe, let's go. We'll be late for class!" Riley said clearing her lunch tray, and heading for Miss Westmore's class.

"Coming!" Chloe called following Riley into the classroom.

She casually glanced around to see if Travis was in that class.

He was!

He seemed to be trying to pick the perfect desk to sit at.

Chloe smiled when she saw two empty desks next to each other.

She sat down in one, and glanced at the empty seat beside her.

Travis grinned and headed over toward it.

_He's actually going to sit next to me! Ackkk! This is so exciting._ Chloe thought.

She frowned when Larry got there ahead of Travis, and sat down.

Travis looked at her and shrugged apologetically, as he had to sit a few rows behind her.

"Class, today we will be studying…" Ms. Westmore began that day's lesson.

Chloe tried to pay attention, but found it very hard to concentrate.

Ms. Westmore announced a pop quiz.

Now, if Chloe had actually been paying attention, she would have know that when Larry passed her a copy of the test, he wasn't just giving her paper to doodle Travis's name all over.

_Ring!_

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

When Ms. Westmore came to collect the test papers, Chloe didn't even notice.

So, she was surprised that after Ms. Westmore had glanced over her test, she asked her to stay after class.

"What is it, Ms. Westmore?" Chloe questioned stopping at her desk, as the other kids left the classroom.

"It's about your test, Miss Carlson." 

"Test? What test?" Chloe asked.

"The pop quiz you received in my class today."

"Pop quiz?"

"Now, I understand that Travis Morgan is new in this school, and that girls your age might find him attractive. But that is no excuse for skipping out on a pop quiz."

"But Ms. Westmore, I…" Chloe began.

"Detention," she stated, handing a pink slip to Chloe.

"Detention?" Chloe screeched.

"Now." Ms. Westmore said getting up, and leaving a stunned Chloe behind her.

Ms. Westmore stopped a kid outside her door, "Andrew, will you escort Miss Carlson to detention right away?"

"Sure," he answered, gesturing for Chloe to follow him down the hall.

Chloe moaned, and grabbed her books before staggering after him.

When she arrived, she found Travis sitting in the detention room.

She grinned, as she slipped into the seat next to him.

Travis glanced up, smiling himself when he saw her.

Chloe opened her book, and tried to ignore the fact that he was staring at her openly.

"Mr. Morgan, what is so fascinating about Miss Carlson that has you staring at her ear intently?" The supervisor asked.

Chloe blushed a deep crimson shade, and Travis stopped staring at her for a moment, to answer the teacher.

"Well, it's just such a lovely ear, Sir. My personal opinion is that, her lovely ears just add to her even more beautiful face," he said smoothly.

Chloe nearly fell over at this declaration.

Yep. It was confirmed. She definitely liked this guy.

AN/ You like? Well, you can let me know if you do or don't in a review! Thanks for reading, and sorry it took so long to update! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	3. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the So Little Time show.

"Well, you are not supposed to be admiring Miss Carlson. This is detention and you are supposed to studying," the supervisor said.

Travis nodded, but whenever the supervisor would look down, he would steal glances at Chloe.

She couldn't believe it.

No guy had ever been this forward about liking her.

Chloe couldn't help being disappointed when detention was over.

She got up and grabbed her books.

Travis got up too, "Hey, Chloe, can I carry your books for you?"

Chloe felt her stomach jump into her throat, "Sure. Thanks."

Riley was waiting outside the door, "Manuelo is gonna come pick us up since we missed the bus…where's your books?"

Chloe glanced over her shoulder indicating Travis, who was holding her books.

"Oh." Riley looked surprised.

"Yeah. He's gonna carry my books to the car." Chloe was pleased by Riley's reaction.

"Oh," was all Riley could manage.

Travis was standing behind Chloe, smiling.

He was obviously happy to be performing this kind act for Chloe.

Riley couldn't believe it.

No guy had ever been this forward about liking her sister.

Riley shook her head and made a beeline for the school doors.

Chloe had never been so happy and excited in all her life.

When they got outside, Travis's ride was there, so he handed Chloe her books, and with a little wave and a big smile, he left.

When the car was out of sight, Riley tapped Chloe, who was still staring at the spot where the car had been, and smiled sweetly, "Excuse me. Can I ask you a question?"

Chloe turned around and sighed, "Sure?"

"What was that?!" Riley snapped.

"Travis." Chloe stated.

"Duh! Why was he carrying your books for you?" Riley demanded.

"He likes me." Chloe giggled.

"Duh! Why didn't you tell me before? I thought that you were just crushing again! I had no idea that you were the crushie!" Riley exclaimed.

"Neither did I." Chloe said matter-of-factly.

Manuelo drove up just then, "Girls, get in."

"Ok," they both said.

When they got home, Chloe went straight upstairs to make an entry in her diary.

This is what it said,

_Dear Diary,_

_You'll never believe it!_

_Travis Morgan likes me!_

_You remember Travis Morgan!_

_If you don't then flip back a few pages and look at my last entry._

_Except then I was just dreaming._

_Now, it's for real._

_I hope my next entry is about the date he's hopefully going to ask me on._

_Until next time,_

_Chloe_

AN/ I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
